Beautiful War
by Stephani202
Summary: (Universo alterno) Ella, una asesina despiadada con un pasado desconocido, él un policía cegado por la muerte de su hermano. Ambos, con un enemigo en común.
1. Chapter 1

" _En la vida solo tienes dos inicios; la primera, naces en ambiente lleno de personas en las cuales confiaras por el resto de tu vida, contaras con cariño, amor, amistad, ayuda, y muchas cosas más en la que un ser humano debería desarrollarse. El segundo camino es nacer en medio de la desesperanza, odio, soledad, todo lo contrario al primero, no contaras con ninguna persona más que tu. No te queda más que intentar sobrevivir y adaptarte, no queda espacio para tonterías, solo para poder vivir un día más. "_

El sol amenaza con interrumpir la oscuridad de la habitación. Amenaza con despertar a aquella persona que se encuentra con los cabellos azules esparcidos por toda la almohada y poco a poco la luz comienza a tocar las piernas desnudas de la mujer. Sin embargo, el Sol fue lento, como en los días anteriores, donde al parecer la mujer compite con el astro para ver quien despierta a quien. A lo lejos parece un juego simple, pero la razón va más allá de eso, las pesadillas volvieron otra vez. Aquellos sueños borrosos volvieron atormentarla, cada noche, desde hace ya 15 años. La mujer mira el techo, sabe que el amanecer ha llegado. Hace mucho que le dejo de importarle, la belleza de aquel cielo tornarse de diferentes tonalidades de naranja le parecen sin sentido y sin vida. ¿o tal vez es su vida la que es así? Tal vez. La alarma suena. El ruido le avisa que es hora de levantarse, es hora de "vivir" un nuevo día. Que nefasto. Se levanta. Observa sus zapatos por unos momentos y esta vez, ninguna lágrima cae. Ya no tiene caso, de nada sirve.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de de cabellos puntiagudos camina en dirección a la oficina de su tío. Un nuevo caso ha llegado, algo emocionante al fin. Llevaba ya meses sin poder reintegrarse al cuartel de la policía. Había cometido una gran estupidez junto con su primo Kakarato. Se arrepentía, pero no había vuelta atrás, el error estaba cometido y lo tuvo que pagar caro. Se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas al frente del escritorio de su tío. En ella se encontraba un archivo lleno de varios papeles, todas acerca de la misma persona. Miró con suma curiosidad la fotografía.

¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – preguntó harto Vegeta

¿A caso has leído los papeles en el archivo? – preguntó con altanería Bardock.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y miró nuevamente aquellos papeles. Sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa. El documento hablaba de todos los crímenes cometidos por una persona que le habían apodado "Zafiro". El particular nombre había salido por su hermano, debido a que el asesino siempre dejaba una rosa de papel de color azul. Lo había estado investigado por mucho tiempo, y más, después de la muerte de su hermano. Arrugó con fuerza el papel y preguntó.

¿Estás seguro de que esta personas es "Zafiro"?

No. Pero es la primera vez que obtenemos al menos una fotografía de un sospechoso. – dijo con calma Bardock.

¡Pero aquí no hay nada! Ni siquiera un nombre – grito colérico Vegeta

Primero, Cálmate. No soy como mis hijos que te aguantan todo. Segundo, ese es tu trabajo. Si te doy todo, entonces no me servirías de nada.

Vegeta salió dando un porrazo a la puerta. Sabía que no debía alterarse, sino, perdería la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil. Una vez ya dentro, comenzó a examinar el archivo. En ella, estaba cada caso de homicidio que "Zafiro" había cometido. En total, habían aproximadamente 27 asesinatos, solo incluidos los homicidios que hasta ahora la policía sabia. Siempre se imaginó que el asesino sería un hombre alto con mirada fría y con complexión suficientemente formada. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Miró la fotografía con detenimiento y nunca imaginó que el asesino podría ser una mujer. Y no cualquiera, sino una mujer de expresión fría y seria pero a la vez hermosa con facciones delicadas y un cabello hermoso. Si en la fotografía se veía hermosa, en persona debía ser aun más. Pero por más bella que fuera, no debía verla como una mujer, sino, como la asesina que tal vez seria.

No te escaparas de mi, "Zafiro"


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball, no me pertenecen._

 _Capitulo 2_

" _Todos en algún momento llegamos a la desesperanza, a la angustia, a un punto de quiebre. ¿Pero qué sucede con el alma de una persona que ha pasado tantas veces ese punto de quiebre? El alma se corrompe, se pierde, no distingue la realidad. ¿Cómo recuperar una vida en la cual ha estado corrompida desde su nacimiento, que no ha tenido una oportunidad en la vida? Las personas dicen que hay salidas, que solo es cuestión de esforzarte. Pero todo es una mierda. A veces, simplemente, tu destino está marcado y no lo puedes cambiar, por más que lo intentes."_

La rutina se repite. Todos los días, a la primera hora de la mañana, Bulma Klomanov le informa a su padre y jefe, sobre la situación de cada trabajo que él le solicita. El gran Freezer Klomanov, un asesino despiadado y sin escrúpulos, jefe de la Organización rusa de los O – Yama, dedicados al robo y homicidios en parte de Rusia y Japón.

A veces despierta en una cama cómoda como esa vez en el hotel, en otras ocasiones, la situación no es tan favorable. Por medio de una videollamada, Bulma comienza a informarle sobre el último asesinato cometido en la ciudad de Kioto.

Todo ha salido a la perfección, padre – dijo Bulma

Es lo menos que espero de ti, mi querida Bulma – dijo Freezer al otro lado de la pantalla – Te he mandado un correo donde viene la información de tu próximo trabajo. Esta vez, no estarás sola, Broly ira contigo.

Al menos algo bueno venia de esto. Broly era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo. En este negocio, y también gracias a su padre, había aprendido que no se podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu propia sombra. Tomó su ropa, que consistía en un pantalón ajustado negro, una blusa de tirantes gris y un gran chaleco de cuero. Tomó sus armas y las colocó cada una en su lugar. Registró su correo y comenzó a leer su nuevo trabajo. Normalmente, los trabajos que Freezer le daba eran de peces gordos, bien podrían ser Políticos corruptos u otros integrantes de organizaciones de mafiosos. ¿Por qué su padre le daría un trabajo tan sencillo como ese? ¿Por qué incluso llamar a Broly si ella misma puede hacer el trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Comenzó a leer el historial y decía:

Nombre: Vegeta Ouji

Edad: 29 años

Profesión: Investigador y Policía de la ciudad de Osaka

Causa: Clasificado

La información era más que corta, nunca le habían dado tan poco para trabajar. Además, ¿Qué razón había para ocultar la causa de su muerte? No le importaba pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Lo investigaría una vez estando en Osaka. Miró la fotografía del policía y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de calor.

Eres muy hermoso para morir – dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba la foto.

Mientras en Osaka, Vegeta había llamado a Kakaroto para informarle sobre la posible sospechosa. 30 minutos pasaron, y Kakaroto había llegado al departamento de Vegeta para la reunión.

Llegas tardes, insecto – reclamó Vegeta abriendo la puerta

Lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo es Milk – se disculpó el de cabellos alborotados – Pero dime, que es lo que tienes.

Mira – dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía

¡Vaya! Sí que es hermosa ¿Estás seguro que alguien como ella fuese capaz de asesinar a tantos? – Pregunto Kakaroto

Las apariencias engañan, además, es la única prueba física que tenemos. Pero hay un gran problema. – dijo exasperado Vegeta – La he investigado y no la halló por ningún lado. Es como si fuera un fantasma. No hay registro, no hay nada.

Será más difícil de lo que creí

Vegeta miraba fijamente la fotografía. Era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo una simple imagen podía encenderlo de esa manera? En ella, solo una mujer de cabellera azulada con la mirada fija en algún punto. Con unos grandes ojos de color azul y una piel sumamente blanca. El resto de cuerpo no aparece, solo parte de su torso. Pero no importaba. Debía encontrarla y hacer pagar por sus crímenes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen_

 _Capitulo 3_

Al llegar a Osaka, Bulma divisó la impotente figura de Broly sentado en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad. La última vez que lo había visto, fue en el asesinato de todo un grupo pequeño de mafiosos en Rusia. Fue un trabajo difícil pero lograron salir ilesos después de todo. Broly bebía un café y miraba el horizonte. Vestía al igual que ella, un pantalón de mezclilla y un gran abrigo gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Bulma se sentó a su lado y este le dijo:

Llegas tarde – dijo Broly sin mirarla

Tú eres el que llega temprano –contestó Bulma – Supongo que ya sabes sobre el trabajo nuevo.

Sí, he visto el correo, algo demasiado fácil

Lo sé, es un insulto hacia mi persona – Contesto con frialdad Bulma - ¿Un policía? Es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño ¿Tu sabes porque mi padre nos dio este trabajo?

No tengo idea, pero lo único que deseo es terminar ya. Este lugar no me gusta en lo absoluto – Dijo Broly con cierto recelo - Entonces, esta misma noche lo haremos

Cada quien siguió su camino. No era seguro que los vieran juntos. A pesar de que su identidad era desconocida para muchos, era muy arriesgado para la organización. Sin embargo, Bulma conocía perfectamente a Broly y sabía que ocultaba algo. Debía averiguarlo, algo le decía que este trabajo seria más complicado de lo que parecía.

En la comisaria policiaca, Vegeta se encontraba investigando en su computadora todos los resultados posibles sobre la mujer de la fotografía. Llevaba ya dos días investigándola y no encontraba nada. ¡Nada! Ya no había mas fotos de ella, ni si quiera su nombre lograba encontrar. Era como si la Tierra se la hubiese tragado. La desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo, la vena de su frente comenzaba a marcarse y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su concentración.

¿Cómo vas? – Preguntó Kakaroto.

La pregunta fue contestada por un gruñido por parte de Vegeta.

¿Así de bien? Vegeta, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar. Llevas todo el día aquí

Tengo que seguir, y no te metas en mis asuntos, insecto – bramó Vegeta

Está bien, arruínate solo.

Idiota – susurró Vegeta

Sabía que su primo tenía razón, pero antes muerto que dársela a ese tonto. Dos horas después, Vegeta decidió finalmente terminar de investigar al darse cuenta que pocas personas seguían en la estación. Condujo hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta de esta última. Su mano se dirigía hacia los botones de la luz pero un olor particular llamó su atención. El tener el don de sentidos más sensibles y desarrollados que el resto, lo habían ayudado a detectar a una persona en su departamento. Más bien, el olor era de una mujer. Preparó su arma y caminó sigilosamente a través de su departamento. Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Una mano en su hombro hizo que Vegeta volteará apuntando su arma hacia la persona. Ella al sentirse atacada, comenzó a darle patadas a las costillas de Vegeta. Él gimió al sentir las patadas de la mujer y con uno de sus manos tomó el tobillo y la empujó hacia la pared. La mujer gritó de dolor al chocar con la pared. Se levantó con rapidez y tomó su arma y la apuntó hacia Vegeta. Pero al encenderse las luces, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta también apuntaba su arma hacia ella. La frente de Vegeta se fruñó aun mas al darse cuenta de quién era la que se encontraba su departamento apuntándolo con un arma.

¡Tú! – exclamó Vegeta al ver a la misma mujer de la fotografía - ¡He estado buscándote por todo el maldito mundo!

Qué lindo ¿Debería sentirme alagado? ¿O tengo que agradecer tu tiempo perdido? – dijo con sarcasmo Bulma – No estoy aquí para juegos

Entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó sin bajar la pistola Vegeta

Que ingenuo eres. ¿A caso no lo ves? He venido a terminar un trabajo – explicó Bulma

Lo que Bulma no sabía, era que Vegeta había apretado un botón de su teléfono pidiendo ayuda a la policía. Un disparo se escuchó. Bulma había disparado hacia un costado de Vegeta sin tocar su cuerpo. Él se distrajo y con un movimiento rápido, Bulma logró quitarle el arma a Vegeta. Él al verse expuesto, comenzó a correr hacia su habitación, mientras que Bulma disparaba hacia todas las direcciones, dando como resultado, la destrucción del departamento.

Vegeta buscaba en todos los cajones alguna otra arma escondida, pero el tiempo se le iba acabando. Bulma se acercaba cada vez mas y estaba dispuesta a matarlo esa misma noche.

¡¿Por qué quieres matarme?! – preguntó Vegeta detrás de la puerta de su habitación

Eres mi trabajo. Tu muerte le beneficiara a alguien más – contestó Bulma – Es una lástima que una cara bonita tenga que morir esta noche.

¿Así que te parezco atractivo? – dijo Vegeta mientras buscaba una daga en su cajón.

Para que negar lo evidente. ¿Últimas palabras? – Preguntó Bulma al acercarse a la puerta.

Antes de que Bulma lanzara mas disparos, una daga voló hacia su pierna derecha, entrando profundamente provocándole una herida grande en donde grandes chorros de sangre salía.

¡Maldito! – Gritó Bulma. Intentó seguirlo pero la herida y el sonido de los policías cerca la obligaron a retirase del departamento - ¡Me las pagaras!

Bulma corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana de la sala y Vegeta que venía tras de ella, la intentó alcanzarla pero ella brincó hacia el vacio. Cuando Vegeta llegó a la ventana, no había rastro de ella. Nuevamente había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen_

 _Capitulo 4_

Después del encuentro entre Bulma y Vegeta, la policía entró a investigar el departamento. El lugar era un desastre, muebles destruidos, los muros con orificios de balas, cristales rotos, y un charco de sangre en el piso. Bardock y Kakaroto habían llegado junto con la policía al departamento y al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el espacio, corrieron en busca de Vegeta:

¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – Preguntó Bardock

La mujer de la fotografía estuvo aquí, estoy casi seguro de que ella es Zafiro – contestó Vegeta limpiando el rastro de sangre de su boca

Y te dio una gran paliza – sonrió Kakaroto

¡Calla! – gritó Vegeta – No creí que fuera tan ágil

Dejó hecho un desastre todo el lugar. ¿Obtuviste al menos una información sobre ella? – Examinó Bardock los rastros de bala de los muros

Conseguí algo mejor. Su sangre – sonrió de medio lado Vegeta

Mientras tanto, en el subterráneo, Broly trataba de limpiar la herida de Bulma. No era tan profunda pero aun así necesitaba cuidado.

¡¿Qué coño fue lo que te sucedió?! ¿Cómo es que no lo mataste rápido? – preguntó Broly exaltado

¡No lo sé! El maldito sí que sabe defenderse – Contestó Bulma

¿Dejaste algún rastro de sangre en el lugar?

No lo sé, creo que si

Ahora si que estas en problemas, si descubren tu identidad, estarás acabada

Gracias por tu comprensión Broly – burló Bulma – Pero lo tengo resuelto. Tendré que ingresar a la estación de policía…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el móvil de Bulma comenzó a sonar. Ella tomó el teléfono y verifico que Freezer era el que llamaba. Tendría que prepararse para un gran sermón por parte de su padre.

Aquí Bulma – contestó Bulma

Supongo que el trabajo ya está hecho – pregunto Freezer con cierta altanería

Hubo un contratiempo – el corazón de Bulma comenzaba a acelerarse – No pude matarlo

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, pero nadie emitía palabra alguna. Segundo después, finalmente Freezer habló:

Un trabajo tan sencillo no pudiste hacer – no era un pregunta, era un afirmación – Te estás volviendo incompetente

Los puños de Bulma se cerraron con fuerza. Odiaba que la tratase así, desde que era una niña siempre ha sido dura con ella. Al principio pensó que tal vez se debía al cargo que el manejaba y no podía mostrar interés en ella, pero conforme fue creciendo, se dio cuenta de que había algo mas, de que algo le ocultaba.

No fallaré esta vez – dijo Bulma

Eso espero – concluyó Freezer cortando la llamada

Ni Bulma ni Broly dijeron algo. A veces era mejor no decir nada y quedarse callado. Cada uno tomó una sabana y el primero en caer rendido fue Broly. Bulma rió al verlo roncando en la esquina. Minutos después, el sueño comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

…" _El sonido de las sirenas resonaba otra vez en ella. Las luces rojas y azules volvían cada vez con más intensidad. La llamaban, escuchaba que gritaban su nombre, pero no sabe quien llama por su presencia. Siente una mano en su hombro, quiere mirar a la persona, pero no logra ver su rostro. Quiere correr, pero es demasiado pequeña, ni siquiera sabe hacia dónde correr. Su vista se vuelve a nublar y no reconoce el lugar…"_

Otra vez esa pesadilla. Cada noche viene con más intensidad. Bulma toco sus ojos y miro la hora de su teléfono. Las 4 de la madrugada. Otra vez a la misma hora, ya son muchas noches en el que se despierta sudando frio y con la misma pesadilla de siempre. Sabía que no lograría dormir otra vez, así que mejor se levantó y comenzó a idear un plan para incorporarse a la estación de policía.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta esperaba con ansias los resultados de los análisis para identificar a Zafiro. Por fin sabría quien era esa mujer. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla. Si le parecía bella en una simple imagen, en persona era toda una diosa. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera y más ante una mujer. Era una lástima que fuera una delincuente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de la forense lo llamó:

Ya están los resultados, Señor

Gracias – Vegeta comenzó a hojear el archivo y su quijada cayó.

Debía de haber un error. Eso no podía estar pasando. La sangre era de una persona fallecida.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

La cabeza de Vegeta daba mil vueltas. Nada de lo que decía los resultabas tenia lógica.

¿Estás completamente segura de que me has dado los resultados correctos? – preguntó con desesperación Vegeta

Se lo aseguro señor, yo misma lo revisé dos veces – confirmó la forense

Vegeta se encaminó a su oficina a aclarar sus dudas. Esto no tenía sentido. Volvió a revisar aquel archivo y este decía:

Tipo de Sangre: O positivo

Nombre: Bulma Brief

Estatus: Fallecida

Causa: Accidente automovilístico

Edad: 5 años

Las cosas seguían sin tener sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que la sangre de aquella mujer fuese la misma que la niña ya fallecida desde hace 13 años? Solo había una explicación: La niña en realidad nunca murió. ¿Ella lo sabía? Tendría que averiguarlo. Siguió leyendo la información y descubrió muchas cosas, entre ellas, había una nota del periódico que hablaba sobre el accidente.

…" _El reconocido científico, el Dr. Brief y su esposa, han fallecido la madrugada del día sábado. Al parecer, el científico se encontraba viajando hacia la ciudad de San Petersburgo, cuando el automóvil en donde se encontraba, se desvió del camino, provocando que el vehículo chocara contra un árbol. A los pocos minutos, el automóvil explotó sin causa aparente. Tanto como el científico, su esposa e hija pequeña de 5 años, se encontraban dentro cuando el fuego comenzó a expandirse. No se sabe la causa sobre que provocó el desvió, sin embargo, la policía sigue investigando… "_

Solo habían encontrado e identificado los cuerpos del matrimonio, pero el de la niña, al ser muy pequeña y estar mayormente expuesta al fuego, los restos de su cuerpo no pudieron identificarse. La policía y los forenses supusieron que el cuerpo hallado atrás era de Bulma. Al no encontrar más pruebas que indicaran otra cosa, el caso fue cerrado. La hija más grande había quedado huérfana, al parecer ella se encontraba en casa de algún familiar cuando sucedió el accidente. Vegeta encontró al final dos fotografías, una donde se encontraba los cuatro integrantes de la familia: El Dr. Brief junto con su esposa, al centro estaban sus dos hijas, la adolecente Tights y la pequeña Bulma. La otra, era la fotografía de Bulma. Si, eran la misma persona.

La información era muy valiosa, no sabía qué hacer con ella. Necesitaba verla, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hallar a una persona que supuestamente estaba muerta? Su mente iba a explotar si no encontraba una respuesta pronto. Al cabo de algunos minutos, la respuesta llegó. Si ella lo quería para asesinarlo, entonces, lo más probable, es que Bulma lo estuviera vigilando. Tenía que quedarse en la comisaria y esperar. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero era el único lugar donde probablemente ella no escarpia.

Una nueva pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ella quería matarlo? Él la buscaba porque creía que Bulma había asesinado a su hermano meses atrás. Pero al parecer, ella no tenía idea de quién era él. Era demasiado confuso.

Bulma se preparaba para realizar su trabajo. La pierna le dolía menos así que debía ser más cuidadosa. Cubrió su herida con vendas y luego se puso un pantalon negro. Al colocarlo, apretaba su herida y no le permitía moverse con facilidad. Después, se puso un suéter ajustado igualmente negro, y unas botas sin tacón no tan largas. Broly se encontraba a su lado igualmente preparándose pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

Lo haré sola. No quiero que te metas ¿entendido? – exigió Bulma

Oh si, como la ultima vez te fue tan bien… - calló al instante que Bulma lo miro fulminantemente – Esta bien, solo cuídate

Odiaba que Broly le dijera esas cosas. Era extraño para ella, y en este negocio no había tiempo para sentimentalismos. Tomó sus armas y su abrigo y se fue hacia la comisaria.

Que comience el juego.

Vegeta llevaba ya varias horas en su oficina y el sueño comenzaba a amenazarlo. No debía dormir, tenía que hablar con ella. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la máquina de café que se encontraba al otro lado de su oficina. Bulma que lo observaba desde el balcón del edificio de enfrente, al ver que se retiraba, estiró una soga para poder transportarse hacia el lugar. Rompió sigilosamente el cristal de la ventana y entró a investigar sobre la información que tenia sobre ella para eliminarlo. Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones y no encontraba nada. Informes aburridos sobre otros robos de la ciudad y nada sobre ella. Su mirada viajo hacia el escritorio y le llamó la atención el archivo que decía "Bulma Brief". Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y no entendía por qué. Si, estaba su nombre de pila, pero el apellido no era el suyo. El suyo era Klomanov. La curiosidad puso más y comenzó a leer el archivo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su frente sudaba frio. El archivo hablaba de un accidente hace más de 13 años. No era ella, no era posible. Ella era la hija del gran Freezer Klomanov. Quiso dejar de leer los informes pero las dos fotografías llamaron su atención. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Estaba tan absuelta en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Bulma entró nuevamente a su oficina.

¡¿Otra vez tú?! – Exclamó Vegeta

¿Quién...? – susurraba Bulma - ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!

Gracias a javierelbasset, Sidny Milash y linda neko por leerme y seguirme. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen_

 _Capitulo 6_

Bulma apuntaba con su arma a Vegeta mientras le exigía por respuestas. Su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y su frente, a tensarse.

Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién es esa niña?

Así que no lo sabes – susurro Vegeta para sí mismo mientras alzaba los brazos

¿Qué se supone que debo de saber? – exigió Bulma - ¡CONTESTA!

No tengo por qué decirte nada, mucho menos a la asesina de mi hermano – calló al instante Vegeta

¿De qué demonios estás hablando…? – fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma de la estación

Alguien había avisado a los demás agentes sobre su presencia en la estación. Sabía que el tiempo lo tenía contando. Recogió el archivo, y pensó brevemente si asesinar a Vegeta en ese momento. Dudo por unos segundos, tal vez vivo le seria de utilidad así que finalmente bajo su arma. Vegeta la miro incrédulo. ¿Por qué le perdonaba la vida? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Bulma corrió hacia la ventana y escapó de la misma manera en la que entró a la oficina. Bardock entró rápidamente al despacho de su sobrino, y al percatarse de que Vegeta miraba fijo la ventana, le pregunto:

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué activaste la alarma? – preguntó Bardock

Yo no activé nada – contestó Vegeta

Si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién fue?

La cabeza de Bulma era un mar de contradicciones, tenía que averiguar sobre la familia del archivo y sobre el hermano fallecido de Vegeta. La había culpado de su muerte. Eso no era posible, nunca antes había asesinado a un policía o a algún familiar de uno, solo mataba a mafiosos y políticos corruptos. Algo andaba mal.

Se sentó en la orilla de la azotea de un edificio y comenzó a hojear el documento. Su expresión seria comenzó a cambiar conforme fue leyendo las hojas. Su mano se dirigió a su boca, tapándolo torpemente. Su labio comenzó a temblar y sus manos a sudar. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, arrugó el papel con enfado e impotencia. No debía perder la cordura, tenía que encontrar respuestas sobre su pasado. Freezer nunca había mencionado sobre quien era sobre su madre o sobre más familia. Una vez intentó hablar con él, pero la ignoró y días después la había mandado al entrenamiento militar teniendo 6 años. No tenia recuerdos de su vida antes de eso, y lo poco que tenía en su memoria, era sobre el internado militar en donde estuvo hasta los 15 años. Hablaba muy poco con Freezer, y la mayoría de las pláticas eran sobre próximos trabajos.

¿Cómo encontrar las respuestas sin viajar a Rusia? Necesitaba los archivos que Freezer tenía sobre ella, pero toda la documentación estaba en la oficina de él en Moscú y en la laptop que siempre cargaba consigo. Al poco tiempo, la respuesta llego a su mente: Lazuli o también conocida como N18. La conoció en Vladivostok, cuando realizaba el robo en el banco principal de la ciudad. Sus habilidades en las computadoras eran extraordinarias, por esa razón la incluyo en aquel trabajo. Sabía que podía contar con N18. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a su número.

¿Qué necesitas? – Sin rodeos, directa, como ella era

Tengo un trabajo para ti – explicó Bulma – Investiga el archivo de Bulma Brief o Bulma Klomanov en la computadora de Freezer Klomanov y también…

¡Hey! Alto ahí, acaso ¿no es ese tu nombre y el de tu padre? – preguntó N18

¡Solo hazlo! No puedo decirte nada – suspiró cansada Bulma – También quiero que investigues sobre el asesinato del hermano de Vegeta Ouji, si es posible, todo lo que encuentres sobre él y su vida.

Vegeta se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Bardock debido a que su departamento era todavía un desastre y el seguro tardaría en repararlo. Se encontraba acostado con los brazos cruzados debajo de cabeza. Llevaba rato intentando dormir pero la imagen de aquella mujer atormentaba su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que era. Su rostro era la combinación perfecta entre lo angelical y lo pasional. Sus hormonas comenzaban a florecer y se sentía como un estúpido adolescente enamoradizo.

Al día siguiente, Bulma rondaba por las calles de Osaka. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Faltaba pocas horas para que N18 le diera la información que había solicitado. Los nerviosos le comían las entrañas y si confirmaba sus sospechas, todo lo que ella creía que era cierto, caería. Toda su vida habría sido una gran mentira. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona. Al principio, iba a protestar por el descuido de esa persona, pero, al mirar a la persona, se dio cuenta que era una mujer. Y al parecer, no cualquier mujer. Era hermosa, unos años más grande que ella, con una cabellera rubia brillosa y unos ojos grandes negros. Le sorprendió la calidez que transmitía, esa que nunca tuvo estando pequeña, su presencia se le hacía conocida.

Lo siento mucho, miraba mi teléfono y no mire que tu venias en la misma dirección que yo – se disculpó la extraña mujer

No… no te preocupes – intentó hablar Bulma

No, en serio. Mira, mi nombre es Tights – estiró su mano como saludo - ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Eres nueva? Siempre paso aquí y es la primera vez que te veo

No, no lo soy. Lo siento, tengo … tengo que irme

Bulma caminó lo más rápido posible. Era Tights, la hermana de la chica del periódico. Esperaba que ella la olvidara, para su buena fortuna, ese día decidió salir con una peluca de color café, para pode perderse entre la gente. Se escondió detrás de un callejón intentando calmar su agitación.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla decía: Tengo lo que necesitas. Búscame en el parque del centro.

El tiempo había llegado, y ahora solo quedaba por confirmar sus sospechas.

Lo siento mucho, miraba mi teléfono y no mire que tu venias en la misma dirección que yo – se disculpó la extraña mujer

No… no te preocupes – intentó hablar Bulma

No, en serio. Mira, mi nombre es Tights – estiró su mano como saludo - ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Eres nueva? Siempre paso aquí y es la primera vez que te veo

No, no lo soy. Lo siento, tengo … tengo que irme

Bulma caminó lo más rápido posible. Era Tights, la hermana de la chica del periódico. Esperaba que ella la olvidara, para su buena fortuna, ese día decidió salir con una peluca de color café, para pode perderse entre la gente. Se escondió detrás de un callejón intentando calmar su agitación.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla decía: Tengo lo que necesitas. Búscame en el parque del centro.

El tiempo había llegado, y ahora solo quedaba por confirmar sus sospechas.

 **Luis Carlos:** Gracias por leerme. No me había percatado de los guiones hasta ahora que me lo dijiste.

Gracias a **Majo29, javierelbasset, Sidny Milash, linda neko** por sus Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir la historia pero tenía demasiada tarea de la universidad y tuve algunos contratiempos. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

Nota: Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen

 _Capitulo 7_

El sonido de sus tacones resonaba por toda la calle. Los nervios le carcomían por dentro. Las dudas en su cabeza la estaba perjudicando, si todo lo que decía el archivo resultase cierto, todo su mundo se vendría abajo. Había quedado con N18 en verse en la un callejón de Tala, que es un callejón escondido de la ciudad, esos en los que la gente nunca pasa por medio por ser asaltado y los pocos valientes que recurren a ellos, solo es para recibir intercambio de drogas. Después de esperarla por casi 15 minutos, finalmente llego.

¿Lo tienes? – preguntó{o ansiosa Bulma

Lo tengo, Solo te digo, que no he leído nada. Así que no estoy segura de que te sirva. Solo robé los archivos con tu nombre y el de Vegeta Ouji. – explicó N18

No importa, dame el USB. – exigió Bulma – En tu cuenta esta el millón de zenis por tu servicio.

Bulma se retiro del callejón dejando sola N18. Cuando ella intentó salir de ahí, una voz la interrumpió.

Qué gran error has cometido – la voz del desconocido era tan macabra que el cuerpo de N18 se erizó de tan solo escucharlo.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo N18 volteándose lentamente para ver al dueño de esa voz. Era Freezer Klomanov.

Así que mi "adorada" hija te contrató para espiarme, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? – dijo mientras sacaba su arma y dos hombres más aparecieron detrás de ella - Eres lista, lo admito. Pero yo lo soy más.

N18 intentó correr pero al ver a aquellos hombres, se detuvo y un disparo se escuchó. El cuerpo delgado de la chica cayó, un charco de sangre manchó el suelo del callejón. Los cabellos rubios de la mujer se convirtieron en un rojizo espeluznante. Un orificio adorno la cabeza de N18 y la carcajada de Freezer se escuchó.

Vámonos, aun hay trabajo por terminar – finalizó Freezer.

Bulma se escondió en un restaurante alejado de la ciudad. Prendió su laptop y conectó el USB. Había miles de archivos, todo sobre ella. Buscó su certificado de nacimiento y lo que encontró la dejo pasmada. Bulma Klomanov no existía, Freezer nunca tuvo hijos. La verdad vino como un golpe en el rostro. Toda su vida era una mentira, vivió una vida que no le pertenecía. Ella era hija del Dr. Brief. Comenzó a leer los informes sobre el accidente de su familia, casi no había nada sobre eso, solo lo del choqué y sobre los trabajos que su padre había realizado. ¿Cómo es que ella paró en las manos de Freezer? ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que ella si estaba viva? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Abrió el siguiente archivo y hablaba sobre el asesinato de Tarble Ouji.

Tarble Ouji

22 años

Recién egresado de la escuela militar

Actual trabajo: Investigador de la Comisaria de Osaka

Muerte: Asesinado en la ciudad de Osaka

En el archivo, también se encontraba algunas conversaciones entre Freezer y Dodoria.

…" _Señor, el trabajo ha sido realizado, Tarble Ouji ha muerto el día de hoy. "_

…" _Ya era hora. El idiota se estaba metiendo en mis asuntos. ¿Al menos recuperaron la caja gris? ¿Y colocaron la rosa azul?"_

…" _No señor. No encontramos nada y si colocamos la rosa"_

Ese maldito. Había colocado la rosa para que pensaran que ella había asesinado a Tarble. Su mente estaba entre una encrucijada. ¿Debía contárselo a Vegeta? Pero ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto demostrar que ella no lo había hecho? Debía admitir que era atractivo, pero nada más, no tenía tiempo para eso. El romance no era para ella.

Siguió leyendo la información sobre sus padres, al parecer, el Dr. Brief era muy famoso en Rusia, estaba metido en las invenciones de unas capsulas en la cual se podría obtener muchos beneficios, y también sobre la creaciones de vehículos y naves más fuertes y veloces. Su madre, era una afamada repostera alemana, que se había casado con el Dr. Brief años después de conocerse en San Petersburgo. La nostalgia invadió a Bulma, sus padres se veían felices en las fotografías de los periódicos. Cerró la laptop, no quería ver más, la tristeza y la nostalgia amenazaban sus No era el momento ni el lugar indicado para ser débil.

Vegeta estaba en su oficina observando la caja gris que un día su hermano le había dado antes de morir. Aun recuerda el día en que paso todo. La llamada telefónica que recibió cuando su hermano ya estaba en el hospital. Si ese día no se hubiese ido con Nappa a emborracharse, tal vez su hermano estuviese vivo, tal vez hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hermano. Por eso es que no había abierto la caja, la culpa lo invadía, y ver la caja, le recordaba lo insensato y estúpido que fue, le recordaba sus errores y demonios de su pasado.

El sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Un mensaje de un número desconocido le había llegado.

…" _Te veo en el cementerio de la ciudad a la 1. No llegues tarde…"_

¿Sería a caso la mujer peliazul la que mandó el mensaje? No lo sabía, y la única manera de confirmarlo era yendo al lugar. Se levanto y tomó su abrigo, escondió la caja en un armario que tenía en su oficina. Condujo hasta el cementerio, sus cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar por la presión. El estar frente a ella hacía que su sangre hirviera, el solo verla, todas sus hormonas salían al flote. A los pocos minutos, llegó al lugar establecido. Y ahí estaba ella, al parecer estaba en frente de una tumba. Se dio cuenta que era la de su hermano. Se coloco a su lado y le dijo:

¿Por qué aquí? – preguntó Vegeta

La última vez que nos vimos, me acusaste de haber asesinado a tu hermano, toma – Bulma le entregó a Vegeta un USB en donde venia la información del asesinato de su hermano.

Aquí está todo sobre lo que paso con tu hermano, yo no lo hice, al aparecer tu hermano sostenía una investigación grande. – explicó Bulma

¿Por qué haces esto? – Vegeta

Yo… - pero fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono de Vegeta sonó

La mirada de Vegeta se fruñó y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Bulma

Han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer, en el callejón de Tala.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos, no podía ser, habían matado a N18.


End file.
